


[成将]发育得好的小孩子

by JasmineGavin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 我就喜欢黏哥哥的乖小孩😚😚*有腿交🚲,里边日语全是语气词看不懂没关系完全没意义只是因为我个人觉得用中文实在写不出来这么涩(……题目瞎取的,我真的从来不会取标题dbq如果能接受的话就,请↓
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 8





	[成将]发育得好的小孩子

（一）

说这年头的小孩怎么就发育这么好呢，郑成灿也是，朴志晟也是，再算一个黄旭熙，剩下的就基本放不进发育好的范畴里了，放得进的徐英浩和金廷祐也不是小孩了。

不是说练舞蹈好长身子嘛，这话确实不假，朴志晟就是一个摆在大家面前的活生生的例子，但也有李永钦这样的反面教材。撇开这两个处于两个极端的主舞不谈，大崎将太郎属于那种要旱旱不死涝又涝不死的程度。178的身高说矮吧也不矮，你划人里面一水儿的178，也没人说过他们小巧可爱不是。

“但是太郎（小小只的）真的很可爱。”

但是就有这种爱哪壶不开提哪壶的。快奔一米九的郑成灿笑得灿烂无比，时不时就提上一嘴室友的模样像极了黏哥哥的撒娇弟弟。括号里的话他几乎没讲出声几次，但是不知为什么就是能让人顺理成章地认为他说过，还能顺带联想到大队里另一个大只的弟弟，那个天天对自己唯一一个哥哥撒娇喊可爱的徐英浩。

谁给你的这个勇气敢对你哥大不敬，菅野佑悟吗？岛国男人对这类评价也只能报以无语而又开朗的笑。好像自从进了nct之后，将太郎就确实老是在大高个子们中间徘徊，再加上小水獭总爱把自己缩成一团，最后结果就是显得自己特别小，完全没让人意识到他本身的个子。

当年的黄旭熙现在的郑成灿，放到现在来讲，郑成灿和将太郎都还是适合进入梦队的年龄，但01年小孩如今这身子比当初的黄旭熙还要长个几分，进去的可能性又降了十几个百分比，还好小孩不像香港人一样对梦队的执念大得要命。

“什么啦……”

面对弟弟这种说是夸奖又不对劲说在diss又肯定不对的话语，身为哥哥的还能怎么办，全盘接受呗。将太郎眯起眼和室友对视，脸上的笑容又是宠溺又是无奈。还好他对的是身为舍友的郑成灿，还能苦笑着回应，要是换成其他划人将太郎就鞠躬敬语谢谢一条龙过去了，要多恭敬有多恭敬，就算对着钟辰乐朴志晟也一样。

“我没有开玩笑，是真心的啦。”郑成灿回望了回去，表情满是无用的真挚。

当两个人都眨巴眨巴自己水灵灵的大眼睛互相大眼瞪大眼的时候，过程看起来是很奇怪的，当局者觉得对方可爱得要死，旁观者觉得你们俩都可爱别比了救命。郑成灿看着哥哥无辜的表情理智热得快融了，将太郎对上弟弟小鹿斑比一样的眼睛内心软得快化了。

好赖也有个178的个子，可惜在奔一米九的发育期小孩面前不值一提。郑成灿轻轻松松就把人逼到墙角，小水獭也习惯性缩成了一团。小孩不像黄旭熙那样有香港大佬的那股子校霸气质，他就只是个长得大只的小孩子而已。但神奈川人没那个觉悟啊，日本黑社会威胁人把人逼到墙角的画面还少吗，中二病之国出来的小孩脑回路就是不一样，将太郎抬起下巴惴惴不安望向不知为何紧逼过来的舍友，嘴角还无意识地挂着笑，笑容僵在那儿放下来也不是提上去也不是。

郑成灿也有点手足无措，他自己都不知道自己挨过去是在图啥。有几分原因是顺势，还有几分是看到舍友这个模样实在很好玩。长得高的人嘛，对比自己矮的会不由自主地萌发出保护欲。小孩嘴张了又闭，手抬了又放，最后犹犹豫豫搭到哥哥的肩膀上，脑子一热，慢镜头都不带，俯下身直接亲了上去。

韩剧里不都是这么演的嘛。

文化差异真是要命。好家伙，这不是日本黑道片，是韩国恋爱片。也不是小巷子催人还债，是小情侣壁咚求爱。

小小年纪就进sm的人应该没谈过恋爱吧，怎么就会亲人了。京都潮男震惊。对方也好自己也好，都不是什么接吻大师，唇瓣生涩地碰在一起厮磨，再是舌尖小心翼翼探进舔过齿面，最后进化到二人如胶似漆黏在一起，以要把人融进自己怀里。分开还是因为缺氧，两个人都缺，脸上红红的，还在大喘气，眼里蓄满情欲直勾勾望向彼此。

“太郎哥……”这次郑成灿乖乖加上哥了，“可以和我交往吗？”

话题开始得莫名其妙，用的还是日语，口音奇奇怪怪不说，说得也磕磕巴巴。大概是为了表现自己的诚意所以才用了对方的母语，但明显还学而不精。

但每次将太郎听不懂说不清韩语的时候，郑成灿总是耐心地跟他解释，伴随着手舞足蹈以及满嘴火车，起码神奈川人没搞清楚意思之前，小孩都会想法设法让他弄懂。

所以他怎么可以笑呢，而且还是这么认真正经的场合。

刚成年没多久的韩国人和以含蓄出名的日本人，可想而知这个恋爱关系发展会有多么困难。将太郎抬手摸摸郑成灿毛茸茸的脑袋，咧开嘴笑得开朗。

“好啊。”

用的是韩语。

（二）

将太郎软乎乎地蹭着，郑成灿黏腻腻地啃着。两个人笨拙地纠缠在一块，躯体似是要黏到一起，四只手毫无章法地摸来摸去，隔着柔软布料勾勒着形状，上衣裤子散落得到处都是。然后不知道是谁粗暴地把衣服全部扒光，额头抵着额头，两只手把两根挤在一起抚弄，呼出的炽热气息打了对方满脸。

不行。

即使这种时候脑性男还是该死的冷静。郑成灿一边加快手上的速度一边大脑飞快转动。将太郎的眼神已经迷离了，看上去现在不管跟他说什么他都会百依百顺。但是小孩不是会去趁人之危的人，还是得考虑到哥哥爱跳舞的心，要是把人操得隔天动不了下不了床了，那神奈川人不得恨死他。二人一起颤栗着释放出来，郑成灿缓了几秒，把手上的东西随意抹到床单上，再把人翻了个身，虎牙叼住将太郎的耳垂，哑了几分的声音带着温热气息透出齿缝拂过敏感皮肤：“太郎…把腿夹紧。”

“啊…？什么……”

他哥又细又长的腿不知道为什么总是很少展现出来，MAW的裤子基本都是宽的，就连颁奖仪式上给将太郎西装配的都是阔腿裤，总结成一个词就是暴殄天物。将太郎一头雾水，但他也没心思去琢磨郑成灿这话是什么意味，日本人乖乖夹紧了腿，还不忘扭过头看看对方葫芦里卖什么药。可惜他什么都没看到，因为下一秒郑成灿就十分顺理成章地凑上来堵住将太郎的嘴，大手扣住人的侧脸，让人眼前除了首尔人好看的脸以外啥都看不见。

没了视觉还有其他感官。下一秒将太郎明显感受到了下身的不对劲。就着穴口流出的液体，臀缝和腿根间趁势探进了什么又硬又热的东西，开始还是试探性地慢慢摩挲，磨蹭了老久才终于全部没入。既然进完了那就不磨蹭了，小孩一下又一下顶弄着狭窄的缝隙，将太郎一个尖叫被硬生生堵回了喉咙里，头下意识转回了正面，转得太快以至于郑成灿都没来得及制止。

郑成灿抹掉嘴边带出的银丝，饶有兴趣看到身前的小水獭又整个人都缩起来了，与平日不同的地方在于这次他是被动地缩成一团的。就这样逃了怎么能行。郑成灿挑眉，手臂一环就扣住了想逃的将太郎，小臂蹭过乳首又是带来一阵颤。神奈川袋鼠小豆的力气当然是比不过首尔小鹿斑比，小鹿斑比可是当初掰手腕赢过队里最强猛a之一的。小孩舔了舔将太郎的后脖颈，敏感的皮肤上立刻漫上了薄薄一层红霞。

“成灿…！”尾音染上了一点哭腔。

“忍一忍。”

不要在这种地方展示你该死的冷静。将太郎也逃不开，动也动不得，只能呜咽着开始套弄起自己的，还不忘泄愤般一口咬住郑成灿的小臂。郑成灿嘶了一声，但还是挺满意的，手抚上哥哥的腰肢开始用力。大腿内侧柔软的肌肤哪里经得起这般折腾，还没几下将太郎就觉得麻得很，一股股电流自腿根径直传到天灵盖，带得喘息也跟着凌乱了起来。

“やめぇ…んぁ…”

在这种情况下无意识爆出母语也不奇怪。然而韩国人听不懂也懒得听懂。也是啦，这种时候脑袋都昏了，哪有心思翻译其他语言，知道差不多的意思就得了。郑成灿沙哑着嗓子在人耳畔吐气，舌尖舔完耳垂再去逗弄颈侧，逮到哪里就去玩哪儿，反正听身下人的哭声是怎么听也听不够。

“ん……あぁ…ふっ…ダメェ、できないって…ソンチャン……”  
脖颈间不时喷洒的湿热气息不停刺激着人的敏感处，弓起的脊背贴近后方胸膛感受到人炙热的体温。腿已经软了，颤抖得根本夹不紧，硬是靠郑成灿一只手死死扣住才得以继续的。小孩下身发狠似的用力摩擦腿根，顶端不时蹭过穴口惹得人一阵阵战栗，肉体拍打声在房间里回荡显得暧昧得要命。将太郎一边呜咽一边吐着不成句的语气词，支离破碎得很，日语韩语夹着求饶让人住手，不住手的话慢点也行，然而他自己手上的速度却越来越快，放荡又克制的喘声也越来越大声，好在将太郎不是主唱而且还是个低音炮，不然换成哪个主唱来叫指不定天花板就碎了。

“もう…むり、むりっだっ…出ちゃぁうッグ♡…”

在这等刺激下终究还是没忍住，将太郎打了个哆嗦释放了出来，沾得满手都是。这下就算郑成灿再怎么用力按腿也夹不住了，郑成灿终于从腿缝里退了出来，自己动手套弄几下，好容易才射到了哥哥的腿上。感受到粘稠液体沾到腿上将太郎也没什么反应，他是彻底不想动了，两条腿瘫在床单上，大腿内侧被磨蹭得通红，透明液体和白色液体糊得皮肤一片狼藉，挂不住的几丝顺势流下来没入被单，整个画面色情得要死。

“お前……”

完事了的将太郎脑袋这才开始逐渐清醒，他觉得自己丢脸极了，不仅丢了自己的脸还丢日本人的脸。

为什么比自己小的弟弟这么能啊？难道这就是所谓韩团亘古不变的忙内on top的真理吗？将太郎眼眶红红的，泪水晕得眼睛湿漉漉的，打湿的睫毛粘在一起，显得有些不修边幅。日本人有气无力瞪了郑成灿一眼，这一眼看上去与其说是瞪倒不如说是在抛媚眼。

“……最悪。”

郑成灿粗重的喘息半晌才轻下来，他拨弄几下自己湿透的头发，又把将太郎挡住眼的刘海拨开，喘了一声咧开嘴笑得开心。

“听不懂。”

（三）

大家都是练舞的，身上带一堆伤挥洒汗水练习也不是一次两次的事了，更何况将太郎这种专业的舞者。

可是谁平常带着这种伤挥洒汗水啊。将太郎躺在床上龇牙咧嘴，郑成灿趴在床边委屈巴巴。爱撒娇的年下弟弟一撅起嘴来谁都拿他没辙，没有人能对着帅哥委屈的脸发火，将太郎再生气，对上那双小鹿斑比眼也什么脾气都发不起来了。他深吸口气，声音嘶哑地让弟弟给他拿衣服过来换。郑成灿还算是有良心，懂得有求必应尽职尽责，虽然他本来就该这么赎罪，才不是什么乖宝宝举动。

可惜再软的运动裤布料蹭到那处敏感皮肤也让人难受，将太郎一边穿一边小小声呻吟，穿完又是一个深吸气，觉得今天还是不要练习了来得好。衣服还不是他自己穿的，是郑成灿自告奋勇说要帮他。韩国的冬天肯定冷，衣服多得很，小孩乖巧地帮哥哥换完了一整套衣服，全程手也没乱摸眼睛也没乱瞟，小鹿斑比能有什么坏心思呢，小鹿斑比做了错事肯定要乖乖求原谅不是。

更生气不起来了。到底还是比自己小的弟弟，将太郎气也消了火也熄了，坐在床边抬头看郑成灿耷拉着五官的漂亮脸蛋。他是清楚这个弟弟是个天然黑，现在摆出来的委屈样子十有八九只是为了博他可怜或者向他撒娇，可一个愿打一个愿挨，现在这副模样看上去就是让人气不起来，谁叫郑成灿好看。

这才是01年小孩该有的样子嘛，就算他长得再大只。

将太郎摇摇晃晃站了起来，郑成灿十分有眼见力地上来扶他，小孩眨巴眨巴大眼睛，就差没把求原谅三个大字写在脸上，看得将太郎又只得回复一个苦笑。

别装可怜啦。他说。扶我去吃饭，我饿了。

END.


End file.
